


Cannot Unsee

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crack, M/M, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tony can't unsee it. <br/>Disclaimer: Oh, absolutely not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannot Unsee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



Tony dragged his hand down over his face. He was _not_ seeing that. He _wasn't_. Because there wasn't enough brain bleach _in the whole wide fucking **universe**_ to clean his brain out for the image of the Hulk and Loki _making out_ like a pair of teenagers. 

"Please tell me when the absolutely horrific PDA is over," he whined. Refusing to look. Because the image of Loki straddling the Hulk's...no. _No._ Not. Going. There. Ever. Again. 

"That is unexpected," Natasha said in her best non-nonplussed voice.

Clint responded with a retching sound.

Steve somehow managed to blush out loud. Tony didn't think it was possible. But that Captain America could do it somehow didn't surprise him. 

Thor, of course, had something to say. "Loki! Brother! What are you doing?" 

"What does it look like?" came the pissy answer and Tony's brain fractured a little bit more. "And if you'd really like a show, you should stick around. He knows a great many tricks and ways to make love-making ever so - "

"Gotta go," Tony announced, loudly, and activated the jets. "Full propulsion, right now, JARVIS." 

"Sir," JARVIS said, aggrieved. 

"Oh. Oh," Loki said, moaned, what the hell ever, because Tony was zooming out of there as fast as he could. 

Not even liquor, drugs, or _Pepper_ could help erase this one.


End file.
